Том 65
— шестьдесят пятый том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 581. Герой 2 Ичиго прибывает на поле битвы. | plot =[[Файл:581Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 581. Герой 2.]] Several Soldat approach Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who is carrying his unconscious captain and sister. He remarks that if Suì-Fēng were conscious, she would be able to take the soldiers out with ease. A voice comments that Marechiyo was able to carry both his captain and sister, and the Soldat are suddenly all blasted by fireballs. Hirako Shinji appears, saying that he appreciates his work, so he will help him out. Momo Hinamori arrives at his side with her Shikai active, reassuring Marechiyo that they would have helped out regardless. After ordering Momo to tend to Suì-Fēng's wounds, Shinji asks Marechiyo if he intends to help Kenpachi Zaraki in his wounded state. Marechiyo replies that Shinji is not in such a good condition himself; Shinji replies Momo is skilled, but that her healing abilities are not as good as those of the Fourth Division. He then elaborates, saying that he is not telling Marechiyo not to go, but that he should go regardless of his condition. He tells him that the enemy plans to kill Zaraki while he is in his weakened state, essentially winning them the war in the process. Shinji emphasizes that Zaraki must be saved at all costs. Having listened in on their conversation, Bazz-B thanks them for their explanation, stating that it means that he has to stop them from getting to Zaraki. The Sternritter then assails them with his Burner Finger 3. En route to Zaraki's location, Рукия Кучики notices that another bolt of lightning has come down. Byakuya tells her not to fret, saying that she hasn't completely healed from the damage she sustained in her last fight. Just as she is about to protest, she stops, noticing something in the sky. Numerous Shinigami, among them Ikkaku and Renji, watch as someone falls from the sky. Rukia smiles, recognizing the individual's Reiatsu. Giselle, Liltotto, Candice, and Meninas feel it as well, and all look to the sky. The falling individual suddenly smashes through a distant clock tower, causing it to crumble. The Sternritter state that it looks like whoever it was fell down, but Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly appears behind them, remarking that his landing hurt, and that he must have sped up too much. As the Sternritter turn around in surprise, Ichigo comments on Zaraki's condition. Zaraki asks him what he came there for, with Ichigo replying that he came there to help him. | characters = #Неизвестные солдаты #Сой Фон #Мареё Омаэда #Маречиё Омаэда #Шинджи Хирако #Момо Хинамори #Базз-Би #Рукия Кучики #Бьякуя Кучики #Иккаку Мадараме #Ренджи Абарай #Жизель Жевель #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Менина МакЭллон #Ичиго Куросаки #Кенпачи Зараки }} 582. Заблудшая звезда | plot = [[Файл:582Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 582. Заблудшая звезда]] Ichigo asks Kenpachi if he can stand, but Kenpachi tells him to worry about himself instead. When Candice attacks him, Ichigo grabs her arm and throws her into a building before proceeding to do the same with the other Sternritter. Liltotto notes she expected this from a Special War Power, shocking Giselle and Meninas with the revelation of Ichigo's identity. However, an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, summons her bow, and uses Galvano Blast, which blasts Ichigo with a 5 gigajoule Heilig Pfeil. Emerging unscathed, Ichigo notes it will not be as hard to fight the four Sternritter as he thought it might be and unsheathes his Shikai as Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice attack with their bows in hand. Meanwhile, Yhwach notes Ichigo's arrival and tells Uryū and Haschwalth that they will begin as Askin wonders if he will be able to make a choice. | characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Кенпачи Зараки #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Жизель Жевель #Менина МакЭллон #Яхве #Юграм Хашвальт #Урюу Исида #Аскин Накк ле Вар }} 583. Заблудшая звезда 2 | plot = [[Файл:583Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 583. Заблудшая звезда 2]] Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four Sternritter, resulting in a powerful explosion. After the four Sternritter crash into each other and separate, they note Ichigo's power and how he should die. Hearing this, Candice activates her Quincy: Vollständig, causing Liltotto, Giselle, and Meninas to express confusion. After explaining how Yhwach will grant her wishes if she kills Ichigo, which causes the other three girls to envision what they would wish for, Candice rushes toward Ichigo and generates Reishi swords before clashing with him. After pushing Ichigo back, Candice throws her Galvano Javelin at him, but Ichigo counters it with a Getsuga Tenshō. Seeing this, an enraged Candice summons a vast amount of lightning around her before throwing it towards Ichigo as Electrocution. Ichigo crosses the paths of his sword slashes and unleashes Getsuga Jūjishō. | characters = #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Ичиго Куросаки #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Жизель Жевель #Менина МакЭллон }} 584. Заблудшая звезда 3 По приказу Яхве Хашвальт открывает портал. Ичиго окружают восемь штернриттеров. | plot = [[Файл:584Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 584. Заблудшая звезда 3]] Seeing the oncoming Getsuga Jūjishō, Candice counters it with a physical lightning attack. Meanwhile, Yhwach has Haschwalth summon "the key" while saying that they should thank those who led them to the light. At the scene of her fight, Candice clutches the bleeding stump of her left arm and has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie. However, as she prepares to attack Ichigo, Bazz-B attacks her and Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas with Burner Finger 1. Bazz-B claims those who arrive late get to claim the prey as NaNaNa, PePe, and Роберт Аккутрон appear behind him. As Ichigo sizes up his opponents, he is startled by a beam of light piercing the heavens behind him as Yhwach tells everyone to be with him. | characters = #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Ичиго Куросаки #Яхве #Юграм Хашвальт #Урюу Исида #Жизель Жевель #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Менина МакЭллон #Базз-Би #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Роберт Аккутрон #ПеПе Ваккабрада }} 585. Заблудшая звезда 4 | plot = [[Файл:585Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 585. Заблудшая звезда 4]] As Ichigo notices the column of light behind him, Yhwach states he is the one who will lead them to the light before noting that Ichigo's clothes allow him to break through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace because they are made from the bones and hair of the Royal Guard, and thus protect Ichigo from the friction that would result from this. However, Yhwach reveals that this defensive power prevents the barriers from closing for 6000 seconds, causing Ichigo to realize what he is planning and leap forward. Meninas appears and drives Ichigo through several buildings before noting the Sternritter will not simply let Ichigo go. When Ichigo breaks free, NaNaNa leaps into the air and smashes his fists into the ground as Ichigo moves behind him. Putting his gun to Ichigo's head, Robert commends him for surviving a direct attack from Meninas before firing, but Ichigo pushes his gun away in time, only to find Bazz-B behind him. As Bazz-B fires Burner Finger 1, Renji appears and deflects the attack with Zabimaru, prompting Ichigo to yell at him for nearly hitting him. Renji tells Ichigo to go, for he will handle the Sternritter, and Ichigo leaves as the Sternritter attempt to follow him. However, they are halted by the arrival of Rukia, Hisagi, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, who prepare to battle them. | characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Яхве #Ичибей Хьёсубе (воспоминание) #Менина МакЭллон #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Роберт Аккутрон #Базз-Би #Ренджи Абарай #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Жизель Жевель #Кандиса Кэтнипп #ПеПе Ваккабрада #Рукия Кучики #Сюхей Хисаги #Бьякуя Кучики #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме }} 586. Заблудшая звезда 5 | plot = [[Файл:586Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 586. Заблудшая звезда 5]] After counting how many Shinigami have arrived, Bazz-B notes there are not enough for 1-on-1 fights. When Robert Accutrone informs him that there are no Special War Powers among them, Bazz-B summons his Spirit Weapon, a crossbow, and proclaims he does not have time for this. However, Ikkaku attacks him, prompting Bazz-B to dodge and attempts to attack in return. Rukia freezes his arm and reiterates that they will not pass as Ikkaku tells them to die. As Bazz-B shatters the ice, Liltotto tells the other Sternritter that they should all activate their Quincy: Vollständig, which they all do before rushing toward the Shinigami. Meanwhile, Ichigo rushes toward the tower where Yhwach is preparing to leave. Noticing Ichigo's approach, Haschwalth prepares to engage him, but Uryū fires a Heilig Pfeil at Ichigo, who deflects it before seeing who fired it. Ichigo expresses shock as Uryū tells him to go home before stating Ichigo cannot stop Yhwach. When Ichigo demands to know why he is here, Uryū uses Licht Regen, unleashing a volley of Heilig Pfeil upon Ichigo. However, Santen Kesshun blocks the barrage as Orihime and Sado emerge from a Garganta. Yhwach tells Uryū they must go and informs him that this goodbye will be forever, prompting Uryū to state he knows this. As Ichigo calls out to him, Uryū ascends into the air alongside Yhwach and Haschwalth before vanishing in a flash of light. | characters = #Рукия Кучики #Ренджи Абарай #Сюхей Хисаги #Бьякуя Кучики #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Базз-Би #Роберт Аккутрон #Лильтотто Лэмпард #ПеПе Ваккабрада #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Менина МакЭллон #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Ичиго Куросаки #Яхве #Урюу Исида #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ясутора Садо }} 587. Заблудшая звезда 6 Яхве, Хашвальт и Урюу отправляются во дворец Короля душ. Ичиго решает идти вслед за ними, Урахара собирается помочь ему с этим. Ренджи и Рукия сражаются с Базз-Би. | plot = [[Файл:587Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 587. Заблудшая звезда 6]] As Ichigo continues to call out to Uryū, a huge explosion engulfs the area where Uryū previously was, sending everyone nearby flying away in the process. Orihime's Santen Kesshun protects her, Ichigo, and Sado from the blast as she notes Uryū is very powerful for being able to do this. When Ichigo looks at Orihime with a sorrowful expression, Sado throws him into a nearby building and tells him that Uryū must have a good reason for doing this. Ichigo agrees and debates what they will do next with Sado as Orihime notes Uryū would probably be very angry to hear this. However, Urahara arrives and tells Ichigo he can send him back to the Soul King Palace. Meanwhile, Renji lifts some rubble off of himself and Rukia with Hihiō before noting that the explosion separated all of the combatants. When Rukia wonders why Uryū did this, Bazz-B notes they are friends of Uryū before offering to help them kill him. However, Renji declines and makes fun of his mohawk, enraging Bazz-B, who points out that Renji probably likes his nice eyebrows. As Renji expresses gratitude at this remark, Bazz-B proclaims it is too late before using Burner Finger 4, which engulfs the area in a huge explosion. At the Soul King Palace, Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū finally arrive. | characters = #Ясутора Садо #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ичиго Куросаки #Урюу Исида #Кисуке Урахара #Ренджи Абарай #Рукия Кучики #Базз-Би #Яхве #Юграм Хашвальт }} 588. Заблудшая звезда 7 Тенджиро Киринджи встречает пришедших во дворец Короля душ квинси и высвобождает свой меч. Иккаку и Юмичика сражаются с Жизель Жевель. | plot = [[Файл:588Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 588. Заблудшая звезда 7]] As the Royal Guard notice the arrival of the intruders, Yhwach notes this is the Soul King Palace. Haschwalth claims to understand his feelings, prompting Yhwach to state he does not feel anything from looking at a tombstone. Haschwalth summons a shadow portal, from which dozens of Soldat emerge before rushing toward the palace. However, Kirinji engulfs the troops in his hot spring water and explains its properties as they burn alive. When Yhwach asks him if he really believes he can stop him, Kirinji confirms this before releasing his Zanpakutō, Kinpika, and attacking. Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Yumichika confront Giselle, who asks them to not attack her. Yumichika notes that she likely has some sort of trick up her sleeve, such as her blood being dangerous, before claiming Giselle is actually a man, as she reeks of semen. Enraged by this, Giselle calls forth a zombified Bambietta Basterbine and proclaims they will take down the Shinigami together. | characters = #Тенджиро Киринджи #Кирио Хикифуне #Сенджумару Шутара #Оэцу Нимайя #Мера Хиучигашима #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Урюу Исида #Яхве #Юграм Хашвальт #Несколько зольдатов #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Жизель Жевель #Бамбиетта Бастербайн }} 589. Проект «Падающая звезда» и не очень доверие Ичиго с друзьями собираются отправиться во дворец Короля душ, в то время как Иккаку и Юмичика продолжают сражаться с Жизель и Бамбиеттой. | plot = [[Файл:589Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 589. Проект «Падающая звезда» и не очень доверие]] In the basement of the 12th Division, Ichigo asks Urahara when he built a replica of Kūkaku Shiba's cannon, prompting Urahara to explain how Mayuri built it after predicting something like this would happen. As Urahara speaks with Akon about their guest arriving, Sado points out Orihime's new outfit to a shocked Ichigo, who states he thinks she is showing a bit too much. As Orihime tries to explain how Urahara lied to her about the outfit pleasing Ichigo, she is interrupted by the arrival of Yoruichi, who berates Ichigo for thinking Orihime had a choice in the matter. After explaining how Yoruichi collected a large amount of energy in the event that it would be needed, Urahara prepares to send them to the Soul King Palace. Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Yumichika dodge explosions while discussing Bambietta's power. Upon learning that he will not be able to deflect the bombs with Hōzukimaru, Ikkaku attacks Bambietta head-on while Yumichika backs him up with Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō. Ikkaku stabs Bambietta, but she grabs his head in response, only for Yumichika to cut her arm off. However, Bambietta blasts them away as Giselle explains how she is already dead. As Giselle prepares to turn Ikkaku and Yumichika into zombies, she is interrupted by the arrival of Mayuri, who states her power is interesting. | characters = #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ичиго Куросаки #Ясутора Садо #Кисуке Урахара #Акон #Йоруичи Шихоин #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Жизель Жевель #Маюри Куроцучи }} 590. Зомби на марше Увидев, что The Explode Бамбиетты Маюри нипочём, Жизель призывает новых зомби, а Куроцучи, в свою очередь, оправляет сражаться с ними нескольких арранкаров. | plot = [[Файл:590Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 590. Зомби на марше]] Giselle asks Mayuri who he is because she cannot see him through the shining of his clothing, prompting Mayuri to say great opponents always shine. As Ikkaku and Yumichika note they can tell who he is because of his voice and the fact that only he would have such a flashy entrance, Bambietta moves in front of Giselle and begins to say she wants something of Giselle's. However, Giselle slaps her away and tells Bambietta she will reward her when this is over, prompting a tearful Bambietta to agree. When Bambietta launches bombs at him, Mayuri has Nemu pull him away and unleashes several spherical objects, which hit the bombs but do not explode. However, they explode after a delay of three seconds as Mayuri explains to Giselle how the spheres fix Reishi for a set period of time. Noting The Explode will not work, Giselle summons dozens of zombified Shinigami to fight for her. Upon seeing this, Mayuri states he will have people with no attachment to the Shinigami kill them and brings out four zombified Arrancar - Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Luppi Antenor, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, and Cirucci Sanderwicci. | characters = #Маюри Куроцучи #Нему Куроцучи #Жизель Жевель #Иккаку Мадараме #Юмичика Аясегава #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио #Чируччи Сандервиччи #Люппи Антенор #Шарлотт Кулхорн }} 591. Зомби на марше 2 Арранкары занялись зомбированными синигами, а Жизель раскрывает свою козырную карту — Тоширо Хицугаю. | plot = [[Файл:591Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|Обложка 591. Зомби на марше 2]] As Ikkaku and Yumichika recognize their former opponents, Charlotte notices Yumichika and proclaims he cannot remember the names of ugly people, prompting an angered Yumichika to threaten to kill him again. Dordoni and Cirucci point out how they were told they could fight Ichigo and Uryū respectively, only for Luppi to tell them to think about this later. As the three continue to argue, Mayuri pulls out a detonator and presses it, engulfing the shocked Arrancar in an explosion. Mayuri explains how this is merely an electric shock to their brain to make them feel pain before stating them coming out so robust makes them worth stealing from Szayelaporro Granz's laboratory. When Giselle asks Mayuri if he believes he can win with only four zombies, the Arrancar express anger at this and begin attacking the zombified Shinigami, with Mayuri reminding Ikkaku and Yumichika that those who go against the Seireitei must die, as these were the words of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As the Arrancar begin slaughtering the Shinigami, Cirucci and Luppi inform Dordoni that he does not need to worry about being hit by the blood of the Shinigami, as nothing happened to Ikkaku when Bambietta's blood hit him. Meanwhile, as Giselle reattaches Bambietta's arm, Charlotte appears nearby and states he feels like he must fight Giselle because she resembles him a lot. Shocked by this, Giselle has Bambietta attack Charlotte, only for him to throw her into the building Mayuri is standing on. When Bambietta emerges, Charlotte blasts her away with his heart-shaped Cero. Noting that Bambietta is no match for Charlotte, Giselle calls out a zombified Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | characters = #Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио #Чируччи Сандервиччи #Люппи Антенор #Шарлотт Кулхорн #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Маюри Куроцучи #Жизель Жевель #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Нему Куроцучи #Тоширо Хицугая }} Ссылки Навигация Категория:Манга